


Disagree

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: All my Beloved (Awful) Children [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M, Mpreg, Unhappy Ending, breaking up & not making up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Request by @Shakespearean-ginger on Tumblr!Hux and Kylo have a fight about whether or not they'll be sending their baby to the Academy once it's born.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'oblio why would u do this' WELL i was asked for hux and kylo having a big fight about something serious, but i _wasn't_ asked for a happy ending/make up scene so here we are  
>  ALSO Kylo comes out as kind of jerk in this but?? he's got valid reasons for getting so mad, it's just from Hux's POV so it makes Ren out to be wrong  
> -i've finally gotten over my spell where i couldn't write arguing/fighting without getting anxious/sick so what better way to celebrate than to finish a fic that would have given me an anxiety attack a week ago? :^)

**Disagree**

The incessant tapping of Hux's finger against his desk was making it impossible to focus on meditation. Hux was reading something on his datapad, but wouldn't stop tapping. Ren was a drop away from growling at him to stop, but he really didn't feel like upsetting Hux over a nervous tic Hux probably didn't even realize he was doing. His emotions were already out of whack with all his hormones, it wouldn't do any good to spark a bad mood. Still, it was frustrating. 

The tapping stopped, and Hux leaned back in his chair, sighing. He put down the datapad and brought his hand to his belly, rubbing the swell. The baby kicked in response. Hux made a small noise, poking the spot where it'd kicked to get it to do it again. It did, and he smiled. After a few minutes of relaxing in his chair, Hux grabbed his datapad again. Ren was finally focused and the tapping started again.

Ren gave up and flopped backwards, uncrossing his legs. He sighed loudly and shut his eyes. Meditation wouldn't go well with Hux being anxious off to the side.

Hux spun his chair around, "Giving up?"

He opened his eyes again, "I can't focus."

"I see." Hux looked back at his device, not turning back around. He looked somewhat frustrated as he read.

"What are you reading?" Ren sat up.

"I'm doing research on the different Academies we have."

"Why?"

"I want to figure out which one is likely to be the best to send our child to."

" _What?_ "

"Well, we can chose which Academy we want to send our child to, so we might as well pick the best one. It's difficult. When I was in the Academy we only had one ship for it, but now that the First Order is expanding, there's three of them. It's a difficult decision, they're all very close together. I've been looking at the scores for them the past few years, and all the ones for this year. Ah- you should help me choose. It'll be easier." Hux slowly pushed himself off of his chair, and sat next to Ren on the bed. "I'm still looking at past scores for the oldest Academy."

It was a bunch of numbers and percentages, next to little pictures with identification codes underneath them. 

"I can look up my old scores. Here-" Hux typed in a number and then a profile popped up. A picture of Hux, younger and scowling, in a Cadet uniform, followed by a list of more numbers and graphs. "I was top of my class. Pushed myself because I was coming up with basic concepts for Starkiller at the time, and I needed to know how to build it."

"...Why are we sending the baby to an Academy? What age do they enroll?"

"Shortly after birth. There's nurseries now. They can take children from a week old and up. I want our child to become a loyal officer. Of course we're sending them to an Academy."

"A _week old_? We're not going to get to raise the baby?"

"Well, we could, but it's preferred that the children are under a month old before they get enrolled. Don't be ridiculous, Ren. We're on a starship, how are we supposed to care for an infant? I have work to do. You have dark side training to focus on. After I recover from giving birth we'll head immediately to the Academy."

"So we're abandoning it," Ren realized.

Hux gave him a look. "No? We're giving them a good education."

"Well what if they're force sensitive? They'll need to be raised by me and be trained."

"They're not force sensitive."

Ren scowled, "How do you know?"

"Because I had them tested already. A sample of cells- they barely have any more midichlorians than I do. Average force-null level." Hux put down the datapad.

"Still! What if they're a late bloomer?"

"According to you, while you may not manifest the force early, you're born with a set amount. So no, they won't be force sensitive. Thank goodness."

"What's wrong with being force sensitive?"

"It's dangerous!" Hux looked at him like he was an idiot for not seeing the obvious. He placed a hand on his belly, "It's much safer to be an officer. The Academies are heavily fortified. Dark side training is dangerous and painful, you say that constantly. Pain giving you strength isn't a view I want our child to have."

"I could train them differently!"

"They're not force sensitive, so it doesn't matter! There, that's settled. Now, help me look at the Academies."

"We're not sending the baby to an Academy!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want them to be turned into some numb, _emotionless drone_ like every other officer!"

Hux looked shellshocked. "So you're saying that I'm an emotionless drone?"

"You're all brainwashed into repressing everything normal! I'm not having my child subjected to that!"

"I'm not emotionless! Why would we be having a baby if I was emotionless?"

"The baby was an accident!" Before Hux could protest, Ren added, "You just refused to get rid of it or admit that it was a mistake because of your pride. Obviously you don't care about the baby!"

" _Obviously?_ "

"You wouldn't get rid of the baby if you loved them!"

"I do love them!"

"Enough to abandon them, sure. I'm not going to let you. I actually care about my child-"

"I care!"

"-so I'll be taking them and leaving to another ship so I can _raise them_ without _you_. I'd rather go back to the Republic with them before I'd ever let you near enough to send them away."

Hux stood up, fists clenched. He opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and stormed off, snatching his datapad.

-

He blinked back tears as he walked down the halls, not wanting anyone potentially passing by to catch him crying. He stopped in front of his destination, an empty conference room. A quick look at his datapad showed that no one was scheduled to use it until mid-day cycle. Since it was only the start of night cycle, no one would be in for a while. He went in and locked the door behind him, then sat down at the table.

Now that he was alone, the tears started streaming out. He silently cursed himself for his inability to control his emotions. If only he wasn't so hormonal, then maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to leave his own room before he got too emotional in front of Ren. Still, what Ren had said had _hurt_. Accusing him of not loving their child? He loved his child more than anything. Couldn't Ren just look into his thoughts and see the truth? 

He didn't understand why Ren was so upset. It would be too dangerous and stupid to try raising the baby on an active warship. Neither of them would be able to provide the care and essentials that the baby would need to grow up healthy and happy. It was better to let the Academy provide for the baby in a safe nursery setting. Then once the war was over and won, they could take the child out and raise them from there, and depending on how long the war lasted, they'd either have gotten a good education, or wouldn't even remember being there by the time they grew up. It was for the best, because he loved them.

Ren was busy with his dark side training, he would be able to provide less by himself than if they both tried to keep the baby with them.

Besides, he didn't want to lose Ren as well. Sending the baby to an Academy was temporary, Ren taking them and leaving was permanent. He wanted both of them, not to lose them over a disagreement. Especially not to the Republic. Did Ren really intend to defect if he went through with his plan to send away the baby? He'd never see either of them again if that happened, Snoke would probably have Ren killed for doing so. Get rid of him himself for betraying them all.

If Ren was so quick to say he'd defect over their argument, then surely that meant he'd considered defecting before. That was dangerous, he needed to figure out how to convince Ren to be fully loyal to the Order. Get help in doing so.

He could only think of one person that could help convince Ren not to considering defecting. He'd call them in the morning, get dressed and clean up, get rid of all the evidence he'd been crying.

-

Snoke was understanding when he told him how Ren was upset about what they would do with the baby, and how Ren had mentioned wanting to defect if he didn't get his way. His solution wasn't the most ideal, but it was seeming like the best and only option.

Ren needed to focus on his duties as a Knight, away from his attachment to their unborn child. His strength and loyalty would degrade if he was distracted, and his thoughts of defecting and betrayal would get worse the closer the baby's due date came. 

"I'm _what?_ " Ren looked completely shocked as Hux relayed the newest command from Snoke to him.

"You'll be spending time on a different ship with one of your Knights and their General until after the baby is born. Then you'll be free to return to the _Finalizer_ if you choose. It's to ensure your loyalty to the First Order-"

The shock became outrage. "You went and told Snoke?!"

"You said you were thinking of defecting!"

"That's not- how could you?"

"I got scared! I don't want you to betray the Order! What else was I supposed to do? Just let you abandon everything?"

Ren's angry expression faded to annoyance. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as you're ready. I already had troopers bring your things to your shuttle. So..." Hux grabbed Ren's hand and bought it to his belly. "I'm going to-" Ren ripped his hand away, growling, and stomped off.

"-miss you..." Hux frowned. "Ren!"

'Goodbye, General. I won't be coming back."

"What? Why not?"

"Because I don't enjoy being around someone so heartless." Ren called back, before turning a corner and vanishing.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg  
> I take mpreg requests (no smut or underage) on Oblioknowlton, just send me an ask w/ a prompt and I'll do it (i haven't turned down any yet)
> 
> funfact: i almost continued this in a way where i would have needed to put the major character death tag LMAO (so if, theoretically, you wanted to see that route, you could send a prompt.)


End file.
